


What The Hell (Why is Haggar Running Around with Alfor Chasing her Wearing Pink Underwear?)

by Storm_Buji



Series: Snipits From the World of Eagle's Creed and Lion's Pride [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alfor is a little shit, Altean lance, Chaos, Doesn't really follow the story line, Hilarity Ensues, Omake of Eagle's Creed and Lion's Pride, One-Shot, Original Team from show in story as best as I can, Other, So is Haggar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Buji/pseuds/Storm_Buji
Summary: Haggar was just trying something new, and a team that isn't theirs gets stuck with them. And the team is confused, Lance is enjoying this way too much.





	What The Hell (Why is Haggar Running Around with Alfor Chasing her Wearing Pink Underwear?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonlightshadaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightshadaw/gifts).



Haggar blinked and smothered a freaked out laugh. Lance was standing besides her trying and failing to keep a straight face. Alfor was somewhere behind them gasping for air.

Lance slowly turned his head towards her and Haggar was debating if it was too late to run and leave Lance to deal with the team she may have pulled from another dimension. A team that was, thankfully, still passed out and tied together on the floor.

Lance let out an aggrieved sigh and rubbed a hand down his face before he gave her a sharp stare “Find a way to send them back.” Lance then turned his Eagle stare to Alfor “And you get to deal with them while their here.”

Alfor stopped laughing and stared back at Lance like he just told him that he wasn’t allowed to have Grup anymore. “What about you?” Haggar asked interrupting Alfor’s protest’s before they even left his mouth.

Lance gave another aggrieved sigh “I still have places to go, people to talk to, and things to do.” Lance looked at the pile from over the top of his hand that was rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Where do you propose that their Lance is?” Lance asked.

Haggar hummed “He might still be in their dimension.” Lance nodded “And my team?” Haggar winced “It is plausible that they ended up there.” Lance sent her a scowl “Fix this Haggar.” He turned to her “Or so help me.”

He left the threat hanging as he turned to Alfor “And you.” Alfor perked up slightly. Lance gave an exasperated sigh “Will you go get dressed. _Please!_ ” Alfor looked down at himself before he looked back up at Lance and pouted “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?”

Haggar stilfed a snicker and thought _‘It’s not what your wearing but the lack of it.’_

Lance narrowed his eyes “I will force clothes on you” Lance hissed as he advanced on Alfor, Alfor having at least a shred of self-preservation squeaked and scrambled up to run out of the room with Lance on his heels.

Haggar snickered, she loved her family. She looked up at the ceiling wishing not for the first time that her, Haggar’s eyes flicked to the mound of bodies, well their Allura was more… _Willing_ to be family. They still haven’t figured out what happened to her to make her so hateful.

Haggar turned to her book that held the spell she did hoping that maybe she could find a reverse spell to send the dimension hoppers back to their dimension before they woke up.

Haggar sat down after triple checking the binds and started her work, ignoring the yelling in the background with practiced ease.

* * *

 

Three hours later found Haggar rocking in one spot her head buried in her hands, the yelling in the background the only thing keeping her from going into a full on meltdown. An “Ahem.” Caught her off guard and she looked up to meet the eyes of the bound team, the yelling must have blocked the noise of them waking up.

Haggar smiled sheepishly, something she learned from Lance, “I’m sorry, do forgive me.” She said as she sent a flare to Lance. She needed him in here otherwise she was going to start screaming hysterically. It wasn’t her spell that brought them here, he was going to be so pissed, although it was her spell that acted like a beacon.

Lance stalked in a moment later covered in paint, glitter, and other substances Haggar didn’t want to know of. His clothes looked like he just went through a war and his hair looked like a baby birds nest. Alfor pranced in after him still just in his pink underwear, Haggar sent Lance a sympathetic face that used to be her job.

Lance gave her a strained smile as he tried to still his twitching hands. Haggar gestured to the group on the floor, the very shocked group. Lance gave them his attention his sharp calculating eyes seeing everything.

“I’ll take it this is not what you’re used to?” He asked his accent coming out full force. Another tick that told Haggar just how stressed he was.

Haggar turned to the skittish Alfor and bared her teeth. Her way of silently telling him to behave. She turned back to Lance, curious on how he was going to handle this.

“No?” Not-Allura said, Lance raised an eyebrow “Are you telling me or asking.” Accented voice coming across coolly. Not-Allura looked even more confused, the sound of something shattering resounded through the room. The Not-Team jumped while both she and Lance snarled and turned to the sound with growled **_“ALFOR!”_**

He stood shock still fear open on his face before he turned and high tailed it out of the room, Lance let out a sigh and reached up to rub at the bridge of his nose his left eyebrow twitching. Lance gave her a meaningful sidelong glance it’s meaning clear to her as day.

_‘It’s your turn to deal with him.’_ Haggar huffed and tossed at him a bound mound of papers which held all of the information she could find in three hours, and before her meltdown. She jogged out of the room leaving Lance to deal with the wide eyed new as green grass team.

* * *

 

Lance could feel both of his eyebrows twitching, they were both children. Haggar acted more of like a rebellious teenager at times and then a major mama bear at others, but still. Lance huffed and plucked the pile of papers off of his person from where they were sticking.

Apparently Haggar didn’t want them going out of order, “Lance? Bro?” Lance turned around and headed to the table a few steps away from them and set then papers down, trying to ignore the way that the Not-Hunk spoke.

Lance took a moment to gather his wits before he turned back around leaning on the table behind him. “I get that this is probably majorly confusing for you.” He was interrupted by Keith. “CONFUSING!? HOW IS YOU BEING A TRAITOR CONFUSING! HURTFUL IS MORE OF THE WORD YOU’RE LOOKING FOR!”

Lance leveled an unimpressed look at Keith, it was good to know that the Lance of their dimension didn’t have a hateful team. “If you had let me finish talking.” He was interrupted once again, this time however by Haggar who came running in screaming.

Her hood had fallen down somewhere in the time she was chasing Alfor or he was chasing her, showing off her golden skin, green eyes, yellow cheek markings, and flowing silver hair.

“HE’S TRYING TO DYE MY HAIR _PURPLE!_ ” she ran around the room trying to lose Alfor who was about five steps behind her holding a bucket of purple dye and still just wearing the pink booty shorts that Altean’s called underwear.

“THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR TRYING TO MAGIC CLOTHES ONTO ME!” Alfor yelled after her, Lance reached up to rub at his temples. It was so easy to get a headache around them. “I WAS JUST TRYING TO GET SOME PANTS ON YOU! YOU’RE RUNNING AROUND JUST WEARING SHORT _PINK_ UNDERWEAR. AND IF ANYTHING IT’S MIND SCARRING.”

Alfor made an offended noise, and Lance hunched over to bury his hands into his hair. The Not-Team just sat in the room staring with wide eyes. “OH AND LIKE YOUR BRIGHT ASS YELLOW IS ANY BETTER!” Lance’s shoulders shook.

“HOW DARE YOU! MY YELLOW IS JUST FINE, AND AT LEAST I DON’T RUN AROUND IN IT!”

“YEAH RIGHT! WHERE DO YOU THINK I LEARNED THIS FROM!”

“FATHER!”

“I DID NOT! I LEARNED IT FROM YOU MISS ‘I PRANCE AROUND DOING MAGIC IN MY UNDERWEAR WHILE EVERYONE ELSE IS SLEEPING’ WELL NEWS FLASH HAGGAR NOT EVERYONE WAS SLEEPING!”

“THAT WAS YOU! YOU’RE THE ONE WHO LEFT STICKING FOAM ABOVE MY DOOR!”

“YOU DESEVERED IT! NOW STOP RUNNING SO I CAN DUMP THIS ON YOU!”

“NEVER! YOU HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST LITTLE BROTHER!”

Lance debated if it was a good idea to hang them by their ankles on opposite sides of the room. Lance looked up and watched as Alfor ran around the room and wondered, not for the first time, how he could do that without spilling a drop of it.

Not-Allura then made a noise “OH MY GOD! STOP! I CAN NOT HANDLE WATCHING MY FATHER RUN AROUND WEARING PINK UNDERWEAR!” Lance’s shoulders shook again.

He was enjoying this too much.


End file.
